


Cursed

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Hope vs. Despair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: After learning the truth of his injured arms, Asta realizes that his chances of becoming the Wizard King have gone out the window. With his dreams crushed Asta has lost his purpose in life. As he sits around the Black Bulls, his spirits continue to decline. Panicking at the situation Finral reaches out to the only friend Asta has, Yuno.





	

“What business does a Golden Dawn member have here?” Gauche shouted from the front door.

“Golden Dawn?” Finral’s surprised voice echoed down the hallways audible through the closed door to Asta’s room.

A flurry of footsteps rushing by the door and down the hallway to the front was heard next. Asta looked up from his bed briefly then back down to the floor. Whatever it was, he thought, didn’t concern him. He sighed as he focused on a splintered floor board, nail bent awkwardly to the right. He wondered if it could be straightened out. He sighed again as he realized it could. However, it served as a reminder that physical things like bent nails, warped shields, and broken swords could be mended and fixed, but bones essentially turned to dust could not. A broken sword had more use in battle than a person who couldn’t use their arms. It could at least still cut an enemy and even act as a shield. What could he do? Head butt if they got too close? Yeah right, no one fights in close combat without a sword, it’d be suicide.

“Yuno?” Charmy screeched loudly. “Yuno is here, let him in!”

"Yuno? Dorksta’s friend?” Noelle stated.

“How do I look, how do I look?” Charmy said seemingly directed towards Noelle.

“Fine?” Noelle responded confused at what Charmy was doing.

“Good. Yuno, your darling is coming!” Charmy squealed. Her footsteps grew distant. Another pair softly followed hers down the hall. Soon, the voices faded from the hallway and nothing above a soft murmur and the occasional chuckle was heard. Eventually that too vanished.

Asta dangled his legs from the bed, briefly bringing motion to them as he contemplated getting up and leaving the room.  Now that no one was seemingly around he could finally take the opportunity to maybe leave, run away from the Black Bulls and return to the life he once knew before he had a grimoire. Maybe, just maybe, he could be of use to the orphanage. Sister could find something he could do to be helpful, right?

Asta fell over backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He groaned loudly and angrily. The sedentary life living in the back country taking care of kids, while noble in its own way, wasn’t for him. No, after having a taste of protecting the weak while exacting justice on those who would take advantage of others, he knew what his calling was. There was nothing for him back in Hage. Where he needed to be, was here, close to the center of the Clover Kingdom, and with the Black Bulls. But what could he do? These bandaged, immobile arms could do nothing. His feet, he moved his feet his legs around but their mobility and versatility was limited. They just didn’t have the same range of motion or power that his arms did. And wielding his sword, try as he had in his room, he just couldn’t find a way to grip it with his feet. Even if he could, how could he move around the battlefield. The struggle was real.

“Earth to Asta!” The voice of his familiar childhood friend, Yuno, caused him to almost shriek in surprise. There, above his head leaned over the boy with the familiar unkempt black hair. The gold chain of his necklace shimmered, briefly distracting Asta for a moment.

“Dorksta,” Yuno said. Asta’s eyes turned to peer into Yuno’s eyes. Yuno’s expression turned hard to read, inquiring eyes with a teasing grin.

“Don’t call me that,” Asta said, struggling to not show feelings of embarrassment.

“But that one girl calls you that all the time,” Yuno smartly responded while still looking at him.

“That doesn’t mean I want you to call me that!” Asta turned his head away in annoyance.

Yuno moved and sat on the edge of the bed in silence. Asta turned and looked at him, squinted as some of the noon time sunlight bathed Yuno in its splendor. Yuno appeared to be looking around the room taking things in. While staring, Asta wondered what brought him to come all the way to the Black Bulls. He had his own squad to think about. Taking time to visit him would put him even further away from his goal of becoming the magic emperor.

“What’s wrong?” Yuno turned and faced Asta.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just fine,” Asta turned over and looked up at him. Obscured by the sunlight, his face was unreadable.

“Really, nothing’s wrong?” Yuno said doubtfully.

Asta sat up quickly. “Why would you think something’s wrong?”

“Do I really have to answer that? I’ve known you for all my life,” Yuno turned shifting positions to sit cross legged on Asta’s bed. He extended an arm and placed his hand on one of Asta’s knees rubbing it gently.

“I can’t fool you,” Asta chuckled as he slowly fell backwards.

Yuno smiled gently. After Asta’s chuckles died down he turned his focus back on him, smile replaced with a look of concern. “Really now, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Asta continued to look away. He focused his eyes on a skylight above his bed. He could see the puffy white clouds quickly moving across the sky. Momentarily he thought about wanting to be free.

Yuno laid down moving to get close to Asta. “I’m not leaving until you tell me.” He took note not to bump into the bandaged arm.

“This brings me back,” Yuno spoke when Asta didn’t respond. “How long has it been since we just spent our days dreaming of leaving the orphanage and making a name for ourselves?”

“After getting our grimoire, it just seemed like time flew by fast,” Asta sighed. “Sometimes I miss those days. But other times I’m glad to have been able to become a part of something big, something larger than you or me.”

“I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Yuno declared.

“If you wouldn’t, then why did you even come here?” Asta finally asked.

“To see you, I can’t see my precious rival?” Yuno nudged Asta’s shoulder gently.

“But you just saw me a few days ago,” Asta said in shock.

“Days ago?” Yuno sat up and looked down at him in confusion.

“What are you making that face for, you’re scaring me,” Asta said and shivered.

“Because you’re not you right now. You’ve been in this room too long. It’s actually been several weeks since I last saw you in town.” Yuno said as he rose to his feet.

“It has not. We just came back the other day.” Asta starting counting to him, he tried to remember how many days had passed.

Yuno paced the room slowly. “That’s beyond the point, why are you doing this to yourself? Why don’t you leave, do something, anything but stay in here?”

“And what could I do? I can’t even put my shoes on without someone doing it for me!” Asta shouted.

“Then get new shoes?” Yuno said matter of factly.

“That’s,” Asta babbled something unintelligible for a few moments. He took a breath after catching himself and responded in a more reserved manner. “There’s a reason I’ve not left the room and not spent time with anyone. I don’t want to be reminded of what I can’t do. I’m useless, worthless, weaker than I was when I didn’t even know I could use this anti magic.”

“Asta.”

“I would if I could, but the way they look at me. Behind their smiles lie feelings of disdain and scorn. I hate it. I can’t stand it. I tried to smile. I tried to be around them, but it was too hard.”

“Asta, Asta, Asta,” Yuno said as he came closer to Asta.

“It is still so hard. Eating meals with them is so painful. I can’t even look them in the eye anymore. Have you ever tried it? Have you ever been at a dinner table in the middle of conversation all around you and been unable to look at anyone? Do you know how difficult it is to dodge questions with only one word answers or just a grunt or a groan or a head nod? But what is more challenging is being able to sit there while they are clearly avoiding discussing you and a sensitive topic about you. Every single time it feels like they are walking on eggshells at the table. It’s frustrating and annoying. I just, I just, just…”

Asta stopped as Yuno placed both his hands on Asta’s shoulders. Asta felt tempted to look upwards but felt ashamed at the tears he knew he was barely holding back. Yuno pulled him in closely, tight for a hug. As he did Asta finally let the tears stream down. The frustrated emotions, the bottled sadness, everything he felt, it just come pouring away as watery tears.

“Im so pathetic,” Asta said amidst his sobbing. “Im supposed to be the strong one here.”

“I know,” Yuno said softly by his ear. “It’s my turn to be the strong one for you.”

Asta groaned. “But I want to be the strong one.”

“You are,” Yuno indicated. “Do you realize how many deeds you’ve done? How many people you have even saved? And the numerous lives you’ve changed?”

Asta’s crying died down as he listened intently.

“Don’t you feel anything thinking of them? Or when you saved your comrades, do you really think you’re weak? Honestly?” Yuno all but shook him.

“But that’s the past,” Asta whispered. “None of that even matters. I can’t do anything like that anymore.”

“Asta, it’s not just the deeds you do or the accomplishments that makes you strong, its what’s in the heart.” Yuno placed one of his hands on Asta’s chest, right at his heart. “Where’s the Asta that doesn’t give up, that doesn’t back down from a challenge? That’s the Asta I liked, the Asta I looked up too. Where did he go?”

Asta looked to the floor, finding that bent nail he had spent hours examining. “He died the day I learned these arms couldn’t be fixed.”

“You don’t actually believe that do you?” Yuno loosed his grip on Asta, and kneeled down to look Asta in the eyes. Asta’s view of the nailed was blocked.

Asta struggled to keep his eyes on Yuno, “Some things just can’t be fixed.”

Yuno appeared to struggle to find the words to say. “You don’t know that.”

“I do, I know they’ve been trying to find some way to help. But it’s just not possible. I tried to find a solution but even I,” Asta struggled to keep the tears at bay. “Even I gave up hope.”

“Giving up shouldn’t be in your vocabulary,” Yuno said harshly.

Asta yelped lightly as he never heard Yuno respond so angrily before.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell,” Yuno looked apologetic. “But “Giving up” really shouldn’t be in your vocabulary. You never gave up before.”

“I know,” Asta’s voice came out shrill and weak.

“Then why?” Yuno questioned.

“I don’t know why Yuno. I just don’t know. Okay. If I knew, if I really knew, do you think I’d be sitting here right now? Do you think you’d be kneeling in here? Do you?” Asta finally looked straight at Yuno. Yuno moved backwards noticeably, however his grip on Asta’s knee remained firm.

“Yes. You would. I would too. Just because you’re like this, doesn’t mean you need to change who you are. You don’t need to change anything. You’re still you. You’re still the Asta of the Black Bulls. You’re still Asta, who has dear precious friends.”

“Who would really be my friend like this? I can’t do anything for them,” Asta retorted. “If anything, I’d just be a burden on them. Who wants to be around someone who is a burden?”

“No one would think being around you is a burden or a hassle. If that were true, don’t you think they’d have kicked you out of here?” Yuno moved his hand around guiding Asta’s eyes around the small room.

Asta appeared confused. “How wouldn’t they?”

Yuno immediately got up and moved towards the door. There he picked up Asta’s worn leather shoes and carried them over to him.

“What are you doing, I can’t put those on!” Asta blurted out. “Stop, stop, stop.” Asta blabbered out as Yuno grabbed one of his legs.

“I don’t think this is a burden, we’re going out. You need to leave this room,” Yuno said as he gently gripped Asta’s leg. Though Asta continued to make sounds of protest, he put up no resistance as Yuno slid one of the shoes over his foot. He gently tugged it making sure the fit was snug. 

“I didn’t need to put them on,” Asta said as an aside.

“I was going to carry you instead,” Yuno smirked while he put the other shoe.

Asta looked at Yuno and wondered if he was joking or actually serious. Knowing him, he probably would have actually grabbed him, slung him over the shoulder and carried him out. Or worst, he could have carried him like a princess.

“No, no, no, no,” Asta shivered.

Yuno chuckled, as he draped an arm around Asta’s waist and guided him to his feet.

“I’m not that helpless that I can’t stand on my own feet,” Asta said while pouting.

“I wanted to do it. Don’t feel bad.”

Asta grumbled. “You don’t have to baby me.”

Yuno ignored him as he guided him to the door.

“Wait, before we leave, just, just get my headband, there on the stand,” Asta asked meekly. “I need it.”

“Do you really need it to go out to town?”

“Yes!” Asta shouted. “Yes,” he said more calmly. Asta didn’t want to say it aloud but it was one of his most prized possessions. It was the commemorative headpiece of the accomplishment that marked when he became a magician, or rather an anti-mage. Getting chosen for a squad was the best thing he hoped for and stood as the moment that he knew he was on the right track for reaching his dreams. He earned it and he wouldn’t go anywhere without it.

Yuno moved to the stand and grabbed the thick head band. Asta moved closer to him and examined it. After remembering that several weeks had passed, Asta realized it’s been quite a long time since he last wore it. He felt naked without it and was glad to finally have the chance to put it back on. Maybe, just maybe it would help him feel like he belonged again.

Yuno wordlessly moved to place it around Asta’s head, settling it gently just above his ears. He even made sure that the band did not catch any strands of Asta’s hair underneath it in a way that would cause him pain or discomfort.

Once Yuno finished he took one look at Asta and lightly smiled.

“Thank you, Yuno,” Asta said gratefully. “Just, uhm, adjust it a bit over here please?” Asta tilted his head trying to gesture where he wanted. The inability to move his arms was annoying.

Yuno raised a hand, accidently brushing Asta’s ear. Asta trembled though casually leaned closer to the touch. The contact from Yuno’s hand continuing to brush around his ear, meticulously adjusting his hair, and even just grazing his forehead, seemed to satisfy a feeling that he hadn’t realized he missed. Even the knee touching earlier, he remembered, just made him feel warm.

“You’re looking a bit better,” Yuno said as they reached the door.

Asta looked around puzzled for a bit wondering when they even moved. Suddenly he felt like he had just zoned out for a bit, lost amidst the touches from Yuno.

“I am?” Asta responded in a daze.

“You’re actually smiling a little,” Yuno commented as he put a hand on Asta’s cheek.

Asta shook his head, casually escaping the touch. Yuno only chuckled as he moved his hand to the doorknob but then pulled it back a bit not touching the it. Yuno’s smile was replaced quickly with his characteristic neutral expression. It seemed like his mind was preoccupied with something else. Asta looked to him wondering what the sudden pause was for.

“What are you doing?” Asta asked.

“I’m just making sure you’re alright with this. I don’t want to make you do something you really don’t want to do,” Yuno looked right into Asta’s eyes. Asta quickly turned around and looked to his bed and back to the door. While he really considered going back to lie on the bed, he knew he should at least try to leave the room. Not only the room but the entire Black Bulls estate. How long had it been since he was last outside? How long had it been since he’d even seen many of the townsfolk he had grown to be acquainted with? How long had it been since he’d even played around with a few of the local kids who loved to see his big sword?

“You came all this way,” Asta said, hesitating for a bit. “So I’d feel bad if we didn’t at least go out somewhere. I mean, I don’t want to keep you in here all day and you probably have plans and what not.”

Yuno’s laughter soon filled the room. He turned and put a hand around Asta, a quick hug before moving back to open the door. He continued to laugh lightly as they strolled down the hallway.

“I only have plans with you today,” Yuno said once they reached the front door. “Though, even if you said you wanted to stay in the room, I’d still have got you out of here.”

“Then why’d you ask?” Asta said a bit absentmindedly. He looked around wondering why it was so quiet. There should have at least been someone here.

“Hm, I wonder,” Yuno said while holding the door open. Asta paused as the outside air rushed into his nose. The scent of just bloomed wildflowers, maple trees, and a touch of a slight chilly breeze relaxed and refreshed him. It felt so different from the stale air of his room occasionally replaced with cooked food or assorted aromatic bath scents. Memories of his daily time spent training from sun up to beyond sundown started to come back to him. He blinked swiftly trying to clear the lone tear forming on the edge of his eye.

While Asta continued to look and stare, Yuno stood silent observing him, patiently waiting for him to move. There was no rush, no urgency, as he let Asta be taken in by the different surroundings. He gently closed the door as Asta moved to walk around the perimeter. He stopped in a front of a thick tree, looking at the worn punching bag hanging from one of its branches, and the heavily slashed trunk. He then stopped at a small table still covered with a few of the dirtied plates from a morning brunch. He leaned against a metal pole suspended in air by two barrels, as if it was a balance beam. He moved to a corner path curving around trees revealing an area with several bullseye targets placed sporadically around the clearing.

Yuno followed along taking note of the face of longing on Asta’s face. He extended a hand every now and then but pulled it back cautiously. Instead of interrupting whatever Asta was thinking, he simply followed and observed. This was what Asta needed.

* * *

 

Asta found himself unconsciously making efforts to hide himself behind Yuno’s figure. It was so unlike him, but every time he tried to distance himself as they walked he would casually get closer and closer. It was as if the eyes of everyone would be focused on him and his arms if he was anywhere else. Though fortunately with how attractive and cool Yuno looked, his messy black hair, his stunning honey colored eyes, and even his tall lean build, it was easy for people to just look at him.

When Yuno stopped, Asta gently leaned his head forward, placing it right against Yuno’s back. He found his shoulder blades to feel like they were nestling him into an expanse of comfort. The gentle radiating heat wrapped his face in a simple and pleasant warmth. The light breeze blowing a scent of maple, combined with the barely noticeable aromatic wood of back home, felt familiar. This smell, this feeling, this moment, how he missed it.

As people stared, Asta closed his eyes dreaming of days long past. What happened to the days? Where had they gone? Why couldn’t they stay how they were as kids? Could things be different? Was the journey they embarked on worth it? It was times like these that he enjoyed just how silent Yuno could be, as well as how he cared little for what people said or thought.

“We’re here,” Yuno whispered. He turned his head slightly looking over his shoulder. Asta’s eyes met his. He blinked once, twice, then thrice and suddenly yawned.

“You fell asleep standing up?” Yuno continued to glance back.

“No, no,” Asta stepped back a bit, yawning once more. “I just, well.” He chuckled.

Quickly, Yuno’s golden colored cloak found itself draped across Asta’s shoulders. Asta looked at Yuno in confusion, but once he caught a simple whiff of Yuno’s scent in it, he warmed up to it.

“How thoughtful of you,” Asta similarly smiled. “Though, I still like the Black Bulls, don’t get the wrong idea!”

“It’s just a cloak,” He said.

“How can you be so?” Asta whimpered as he walked behind Yuno and to the tables he just noticed were around them.

“You were looking cold, unless you wanted me to turn and hug you right there in the walk way?” Yuno turned around and looked at him. Asta wondered how he could ask something so shameless so seriously.

“In the walkway? That would cause a huge scene!” Asta responded in a panic.

“But you’re used to the attention, what would it matter if you caused one here,” Yuno said, playful smile creeping back on his face.

“Because!” Asta moaned as he took his seat. “Forget it.”

“Why would I forget it?” Yuno moved his chair from across the table and right beside Asta.

“So close?” He asked.

“You can’t exactly eat in your current state can you?”

“I mean I can, with my feet,” Asta said in a tone that made it seem like it was as routine as walking through a field of roses.

“That would make a scene, you know,” Yuno flipped open the menu and held it up for them both to see.

“That’s exactly why I didn’t want to go anywhere. It’s honestly so awkward and everyone would just look,” Asta started fretting, his speaking became more rushed and hushed. “I knew I should have said no. We should have just stayed in the room. It’s not too late to go back.” He proceeded to stand.

“No,” Yuno wrapped an arm around Asta’s shoulder preventing him from rising and pulling him in closer. “We’re going to stay, and we’re going to make the most of it. I told you before, it’s not a burden for me. And screw everyone else, I don’t care. You’re you, and you’re all that matters. Trust me.”

“Bu,” Asta protested.

“No buts, we’re staying even if I have to feed you spoonful by spoonful.”

“You, you wouldn’t,” Asta said voice low. He turned to look at Yuno. “You, you would.”

“What’s good here?” Yuno asked.

“Get the chicken carbonara, I know how pasta is your favorite. It’s really good,” Asta spoke from memory.

Yuno closed the menu. “And you?” He asked.

“Same thing is fine,” Asta nodded.

“You’ll eat anything?” Yuno signaled for their server.

“It’s just food.” Asta turned to look away observing the surroundings. He noticed Yuno had sat them in an area of the patio where they were kind of hidden from view from the main street. Some of the shade from an overhanging branch of an apple tree along with the shadow from the main building blocked some of the sunlight. Their backs were turned to the street giving them a stunning view of the countryside. Many apple trees lined several small paths through the grasses. Birds chirped and flew from tree to tree. A small stream flowing by provided some sounds of trickling water making its trek across rocks. Asta found himself leaning into Yuno, closing his eyes, and drifting in and out things. He started to wonder what it would be like just leaving and making a journey following the stream and going wherever it took them.

“Asta, wake up,” Asta felt a gentle prodding on his shoulder. He jerked away in slight pain. “Did that hurt?” Yuno asked as he looked at him, eyes darting from arms to eyes and back again.

“I’ll never get used to that,” Asta said while wincing.

“I didn’t know,” Yuno said compassionately.

“I know,” Asta sighed. “I still don’t know where the pain could end and where it begins.”

Yuno moved his arm from around Asta and placed both on the table. From the way he looked at them, Asta could only feel a bit of worry and hurt. He didn’t mean for Yuno to feel bad just for touching him.

“Yuno, the pain is gone. Okay,” Asta said happily. The pain had subsided.

“Are you just saying that?” Yuno looked at him doubtfully.

“No, no. It’s true.”

Yuno raised an eyebrow.

“Honest.”

Yuno continued to look.

“Let’s, let’s just eat, wait, why is there only one plate?” Asta looked at the massive plate of chicken carbonara, the hot vapor wafted into his face every time the wind blew.

“Why indeed,” Yuno grabbed a fork, dipped it right into the pile of steaming chicken, cheese, and noodles, and began twirling it around. Bacon chunks found their way in the mass of foody goodness. Asta looked in amazement as Yuno continued to twirl. He looked to him and back wondering if he was really going to put that huge amount in his mouth.

“Say ah,” Yuno said as he moved the fork playfully from the plate and into the air. “Look its hovering like a flying broom.”

“Stop,” Asta chuckled loudly as he continued to watch Yuno moving the fork forward and back, side to side. He even added some silly sounds.

Just as Asta was laughing the fork moved right into his mouth. He closed his mouth in pure bewilderment as he looked to Yuno. Yuno nodded and mouthed to chew.

“So how is it?” Yuno moved the fork out of his mouth and moved to dip it into the carbonara, repeating the same motion.

“It’s really good, don’t you want some?”

“In a bit,” He said partially paying attention to putting food on the fork.

“But it will get cold.”

“Incoming,” Yuno said, ignoring him.

“You don’t have to,” Asta was cutoff as Yuno moved the fork into his mouth again.

When Asta finished chewing, a cup and straw was held out for him.

“You really don’t have to do this,” He said worriedly. “You should eat too.”

“I can’t eat and feed you at the same time, can I?” Yuno moved back to get some food.

Asta didn’t response as they continued this cycle until most of the carbonara was gone. Only then did Yuno finally eat the rest of it. He used a bit of his powers to blow some hot air over it to warm it up significantly. Asta sat impressed. Yuno only smiled. Once done a slice of chocolate cake was brought out.

“You know the drill,” Yuno chuckle softly as he scooped some of the cake right onto the fork. This time he used the power of the wind to maneuver the fork into the air. It made several loops before it hovered in front of Asta mouth.

“Whoa, how did you do that?” Asta said impressed.

“Do I have to answer that?” Yuno smiled while concentrating slightly. “Open up.”

Asta did as he said. The cake landed right into his mouth.

“Do it again.” Asta said excitedly.

“Okay,” Yuno repeated the same movements. “Close your eyes,” he whispered.

“Oh you’re going to do something else?” Asta did as he said.

“No peeking,” Yuno whispered.

“I’m not,” Asta said. “How did you know I wasn’t.”

“Because you used to do this all the time in hide and seek,” Yuno said.

“You found out? Who told you?”

“I eventually learned, I used to be so impressed with how you could find me so fast.”

“Aw, I used to love how you would look at me all in shock whenever I found you.” Asta sounded disappointed but he laughed at the memories. He closed his eyes as he reminisced.

“Open up,” Yuno said a few brief seconds later.

When he did, Asta found Yuno right up close to him and suddenly his lips placed right on his quickly.

“I always wanted to do this,” Yuno said bashfully. He turned his face away briefly, attention turned completely on the remaining bits of the chocolate cake.

“Yuno?” Asta said. He stood up, realizing that he had actually been moved quite a distance from the table. “When did you? Oh you used your magic to move us away from the table, that’s how you were able to face me? That’s so cool. But…Yuno?” Asta’s mind raced places but he finally registered what happened previously.

Yuno stood up and moved towards Asta, embracing him. Their roles were reversed this time as Yuno hid his face out of Asta’s sight. Asta wondered why he wouldn’t say anything but from his actions, he knew.

“What do we do now?” Asta asked.

“Whatever you want to do,” Yuno said after a few minutes.

“Stay with me, can you do that, just tonight, or just for however long, just stay with me. I need, I need you.” Asta declared.

“You have your squad, what do you need me for you have them,” Yuno spoke, it was hard to tell if he was jealous or not.

“No, I need you, it’s different than that. Please just stay with me, a day, or two or however long you can, please Yuno,” Asta said a bit forcefully.

Yuno remained silent, then attempted to stifle his chuckles.

“What’s so funny?”

“This situation. I was just thinking of how to ask you that. But then you went and did it for me.” Yuno finished laughing. “It was the reason I came. Well when Finral told me about you and how no matter what they did you just remained in that room, I had to come.”

“But that doesn’t explain,” Asta thought about it, “well this?”

“This?” Yuno stepped back looking at Asta questionably.

“Yes, this,” Asta suddenly moved himself back and planted a quick kiss on Yunos cheek, well the closest he could to it, even on his toes he could barely reach the center of his cheek. But he smiled please at the look Yuno gave him.  It was one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen from him. He was grinning. He wondered if anyone had ever seen him smile like this before.

“There, there.”

Asta laughed boisterously. “Now you know how I felt, though you seem more at a loss for words than I was.

Yuno continued to stand speechless as he looked towards Asta.

“Come on, I want to at least finish the cake, it was actually really good. And I can’t, you know, eat it myself unless you want to see me eat like I normally do,” Asta walked back to the table, beginning to kick off his shoes. Before he did, Yuno stopped him by having a piece of cake on a fork hovering in front of his mouth.

* * *

 

When they arrived back to the Black Bull’s hideout, they were greeted with much fanfare from everyone. Confetti flew in all directions as many faces from villagers to squad members greeted him. Many appeared glad to see Asta smiling and chatting. Asta put on a brave face as he remained close by Yuno. With Yuno beside him he felt like he was returning to his old self slightly. He still felt like everyone was walking on eggshells and avoiding discussing certain things around him, but he could tell they didn’t have any ill feelings for him. After the party and celebration died down, he and Yuno retired to Asta’s room.

“I’m glad you came today,” Asta said as he lay under the covers with Yuno. “I honestly, really honestly thought about running away or something. I still feel useless, but with you, I at least feel like there is some hope.”

Yuno listened intently.

“I still feel like a burden but with you, you got me thinking, its only me that feels that way, no one else does. Sure it’s weird to be babied and all that but if it’s you, if it’s you I don’t really mind. Please just stay with me.”

Yuno turned over, sitting up looking at him. The moonlight bathed them in a beautiful glow. Asta noticed Yuno’s eyes shimmering at the corners in the light. Was he crying?

“Stop talking about yourself that way. I’ll be with you for as long as you need me. Until you’re back to you, I’ll stay, and even after that I’ll stay if you want me too. Broken arms or not broken arms, I’ll stay,” Yuno stated passionately.

“But your dream,” Asta spoke softly.

“Not my dream, but our dream. If you’re not with me on this journey competing for the same goal, then I don’t care. I’m not in this for myself. I’m in this for both of us. We’re both going to do big things. Even if that means leaving Golden Dawn, even it if means taking some time to help you, even if it means we both run off and live our lives somewhere else, then I’ll do it. I’ll stick with you if you’ll have me.”

“This is so unfair,” Asta cried softly. “Im standing in the way of your dream.”

“You’re not, it’s our dream,” Yuno repeated.

“These arms of mine. If only, if only they were different,” Asta cried trembling slightly.

“Then we can fix them.” Yuno stated with great conviction.

“How?”

“We’ll find a way. If there’s no way, then we’ll make a way ourselves.” Yuno said firmly.

Asta’s laughing suddenly broke the tense mood. Yuno landed back on the pillow beside him and let out a few chuckles too. The laughing from both boys suddenly grew louder and louder until eventually they grew tired of laughing, and calmed down.

“Fine,” Asta said. “I’ll put my trust and hopes in you and in the situation and look forward, hoping for the day we find some way to fix these arms of mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I actually really love BLack Clover (especially Asta and Yuno), but one of the few things I wanted more of while reading, was if the writer had spent a bit more time when Asta was injured to at least have a miniarc or arc surrounded around him dealing with it. It was like he was injured then two chapters later he was better. I wanted more emotion and thinking about life from it. So anyway thats where this idea came in. I just think, Asta would have been really sad about it, and Yuno would have been concerned about it. 
> 
> In any case I hope you liked my humble attempt at writing Yuno and Asta, kind of hard for Yuno since he spoke so little in manga but I guess we do know something.


End file.
